Moonlight Hunter
by Nishant12
Summary: Hi, I am nick and yeah i am breaking the fourth wall ! Nice isn't it? well whatever let me asure this isn't my demigodly power and i am a a totally original character. Nice isn't to be original gives a whole new meaning to everyone's unique.Okay so lets get the official stuff behind us percy jackson universe and some surprises in da story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus series. Mr. Riordan does and I hope it stays that way. Chapter 0-The name is Nick, just Nick

Hi there, okay no time pleasantries, the name's Nick and if you don't like angst, bullying and revenge (Okay not so much but a tiny bit.) then please stop reading now because things are going to get rough from now on.

So if you are reading this you already know about what a demigod is and what do they do. In a line they like being badass , now I know you will be thinking that' yeah typical plot the person narrating his/her story start by telling how miserable their life was until a guardian angel showed up and took them to a metamorphic 'heaven' '. Yeah, those are really overrated these days, true enough my story starts the same way too(I know boring), but just my luck, my guardian angel is a hellhound and the 'metamorphic heaven' is as good as my current life which to be honest is really bad.

So let's see the tale (I am a sucker for dramatic story telling under the moon) starts on a windy night when a 4 year old boy is abandoned at the local orphanage. Soon enough the orphanage shuts down due to financial problems and the boy in the tender age (well the slum boys called my skin tender enough to eat so yeah ' _tender'_ ) of eight is left in the slums of San Francisco. (Okay, enough hand it over to me writer I am narrating my own story from now on).

(SO yeah pov changed, its Nick's POV now guys and you are with Nick.)

Well I had always been surrounded by strange things like animals that society would call mythical or at least genetically malfunctioning, or big street boys trying to waltz together (Still have nightmares on those).

And other such stuff, to be honest I never paid any attention to such stuff, how could I? I mean we were practically slum boys, even if did knew who or what strangeness surrounded us, who would listen to us?

So we kept to ourselves and tried to survive. Now if you don't know slums have rules too, just they don't mean anything to the residents.

I used to live on the 42 drive by street in a cardboard box (and FYI the real name of the place is not drive by street, just a slum name, heck I need to visit that place, I still don't know its name. I should ask Reyna to take me there) and we had a really big cafeteria disposal unit to eat from. The biggest concern of me and my pals at that time was to keeps these hell of a noise makes (hint-Stomachs) full. The best thing that happened was a free school opened by some 'I have money and want to get publicity for it' rich guy. The school was... Great? I don't know I just went there for the food. Oh! and the books, the teachers were just over paid buffoons(ahem, this does not means that you jimmy and any other kid who has problems with your teacher can call them buffoons, sorry had to put it in) but the books were pure gold. I had a knack for reading since.. I could read, but never mind that. So everything was going good in the school and stuff, years passed I was getting knowledge and stuff and then exactly on my 12th birthday I had an encounter with the worst kind of monster, Vanessa. She was the ruler of the street fashion girls (saying 'whut?' yet?) and a real tyrant. So the story goes like this, Vanessa was taking a walk by the slum pond and pretending she's a hot chick that guys were drooling over , there were complications though, first she hadn't taken a bath for like a month. She had expired makeup on her face and the cherry on the top she kinda looked like a burnt potato. Where do I come in? Well, so you see I just said these things to her face. Have you ever fought a smelly bull? Protip: you lost before the fight even began, surrender and save some breath. Long story short, I, being the survivalist I was, didn't give up and in the end got caught up by the 'street fashion girls'. Vanessa was hells bent on making me take a nude walk in the nearest park but before she could tear my only set of clothes she noticed my silver chain. Now if you anyone of the likes Vanessa she puts fashion before everything so she tried to snatch my chain. The problem? First, it was silver, I liked silver color. Second in the orphanage I was told that this was the only thing I had on me when I was left at their doorstep.

After a few tries and some help she got the chain and said " thank for the gift hon, but I don't like smelly boys, tho I am takin' this beaut wit me."

Don't remember much after that, everything was a flash but when I woke up I saw Vanessa mauled up and her minions scared in a corner, begging for mercy. All I know my name changed from nick to beast that day. A name I will have to overcome in certain future to become me again.

After this I met a hell hound and had a good run to some camp but that is a story for another time. Adios!

Author's note:

Okay guys author here, let me know the narration style is good or not, please I want to make this story an epic so help me on facts. Okay so any review is good review, so go wild guys, tell me where I am wrong and tell me how I can improve. Bye!

Oi, nick here, next chapter, the story begins. Nick meets the hellhound of his nightmares. Be sure to read it!


	2. Hell hound of hell?

Disclaimer:

I don't own Percy Jackson series. Mr. Riordan does, But I wish.. well I forgot.

Anyways so I would be changing the narration style and giving (sob) my control in story to Nick this time.

So enjoy. And the nick's character in story might change through the process of storytelling so don't hate him, he's just remembering bad memories

MOONLIGHT HUNTER

ch 1- The hellhound of ..hell?

Hi, Nick here, and the story is about to begin.

Its 10 Am here on the drive by street, people are still hating me because of the 'Beast' incident 9 years ago, they throw stones at me, try to steal my food, rip off my books, try to seclude me and all the good stuff. I don't know, I am changing because of this, I mean such darkness.. I just can't handle all of this mumbo-jumbo; don't they know that they are just feeding the beast's anger? I am scared , my friends left me because they think I am a mindless monster, I really wish I could blame them but even I am scared of what is inside me.. to think I could rage so much as to make a person go into long term coma.(Yeah Vanessa is still in the bed but at least she's not in coma now.) .well I guess there's some good in this isolation too, I am kind of starting to figure out the whole beast situation now, it looks like I go berserk if my emotions rise too much, though I don't know about how much destruction can I cause when I am feeling a certain emotion or how to control it. When I figured this out I was stressed because this meant I cannot have any emotion(well when I am breaking the fourth wall I gotta be funny plus I am breaking the freaking fourth wall so don't tell me that you are feeling emotions when talking to us Nick.)

Another good thing that came out of this isolation and silent treatment is that I developed really good evasion skills and.. well kind of started to grow as a survivor on the next level, still this doesn't means I like this. I just don't know how to control this thing or even what it is, I am scared a lot.

Well, I guess taking a walk would help me right? Guess what nope people are ready with stones and whatever sharp stuff they can find right around the corner, I am in no condition to fight and did I mention that I wasn't able to sleep for 4 nights in a row due to paranoia. What's more is that I cannot move out, you see the incident 9 years ago was really a big one and I , since was 8, was not punished for mauling Vanessa but I didn't exactly went away unscratched , do you guys remember that I told you Vanessa had some 'sidekicks'? Well when the initial shock of panic was over and they saw me on the ground horrified, they somehow got the courage to come at me with a spare pipe and hit me in the head. I don't really know how but when I finally reached the hospital, the doctor said I was totally fine but the outer damage indicated some serious life threatening injury on the brain. I don't know I just told the doctor. During my 16th year I started to have really bad nightmares and strange stuff got even stranger around me, I was growing colder and colder, I had lost faith in humanity at this point, I was growing feral. The last snap was when the people in my slum just killed my friend Joseph in front of me, even though he had stopped meeting me a year ago due to the same reason as everyone else. Joseph was shouting "Please don't do this, I haven't done anything, leave me alone", but it fell on deaf ears and they beat him to death and blamed it on me. Well as sad I was I was a survivalist first so, I did the first thing that came to my mind and picked up my dead friend and put him on my shoulder and ran for the forest to avoid any legal charges for what I haven't done ( I know but I am really paranoid about a lot of stuff ) . I ran for the forest as fast I could, from what I knew the police was already on my chase (like how? Why did they have to be overly punctual?) I ran towards the giant redwoods and tried to hide in it, I knew that the police had dogs with then and a very dead Joseph was slowing me down, I didn't even knew why I picked him up. I guess it was guilt, in a way I was responsible for this, I had killed him , his death was on my hands. I ran and ran and ran, until black spots started to come into my vision, I needed rest. So I did the only reasonable thing I could think of, give Joseph the most decent burial I could give, and I did, still I don't know why I put a coin under his tongue and burned some fruits ? I had given up hope. I buried Joseph and waited for the police to take me( cheesy huh?) the police arrived after 4 hours, somehow I had managed to avoid the police for a long time, and I don't even know how. Later I was locked up in a jail cell and was there for like3 days until they found out I hadn't done anything in the case of murder. They let me out. During my stay in the jail I found something about myself, first, I don't like confined spaces and neither does the beast, I was barely in control the whole stay, second, jail cells are pretty safe if you are inside, I finally had some sleep. They then left me back at the drive by street and 'advised' me not to get into any trouble later and any time in my life.

I was okay with it, until I heard a voice saying" ah the monster is back ladies, let's kill him and rid ourselves of this infestation." I knew from that very moment that I have to live just so that I could deny their wishes, I ran , I fought, I suppressed my emotions and even let the beast out on my own , I was surviving.

Fast forward to present time again , it's noon now, I don't know what to do, there's not much you can do when you are expelled from school for no reason and are being hunted nearly everywhere in your neighborhood. Nights are no better, even if I can get some sleep at night I always see Joseph saying" You KILLED me! Hades give me justice" or I am having a random nightmare. I need to move, I can already see three people closing in, their smell says they are hostile (yeah I said smell, apparently I can tell if a person is danger or not by smelling them) "Oi, do you want to die? I can easily kill each one of you and run away! Get back!" I tried to warn them, a bit of a bluff but I can do serious harm to them. They were still closing in, my neck hairs are standing up, and this couldn't be possible they are not humans at all. Heck, they are all monsters, some kind of wolf shaped monsters. "Shit, run, nick run!" and I started to run towards the downtown. Now I know I can outrun an average human at this point, but nervousness got the best of me and I tripped, "its over." I told myself and thought about all the happy times I had, if any."Hunh?" what happened? I was still very much alive. Suddenly a wet nose touched my neck and started to whine and lick Me." Heck, what the heck?"I turned back and saw a huge wolf monster in front of me and three dissolving wolf monsters lying behind it. "Good doggie, good doggie" (what? try standing in front of a wolf shaped monster, you will do the same.)Suddenly I heard a voice"Mrs. O'Leary? Where are you? Why do you have to shadow travel to the middle of San Francisco? Ah.. here you are, wait what? Who are you? "I was so happy to see a human being after this encounter, I was so happy that I didn't even notice that my legs were bleeding because one of the monster had bit it. The guy in blue noticed it and picked me up, everything after that became black.

I woke up in a white room with white columns and a blond boy wearing an orange shirt was talking to some emo guy, all I could make out was "..not claimed… forgot promise…" they noticed that I was stirring and the blond guy came to me and said, "It's okay your ankle was crushed by hellhound jaws, you will recover, lucky for you Percy was out there." I was literally confused, who is this Percy? Why has he helped me, what happened last night? Was it a dream? I was confused so I did the logical thing that anyone would do, I passed out, but before passing out I caught a glimpse of pun k clothes wearing person saying," an unclaimed one?".

Okay guys and it is done, sorry if it went too offside or anything like that, plz review and tell me what am I doing wrong an stay strange.

Oi, nick here, my first day in camp half-blood is going to start, wait why is there a group of girls wearing jewelry here? Why are they so mean looking and who is this Percy , don't forget to watch!


	3. Welcome to the camp

Disclaimer:

I do not own Percy Jackson series, just wishing that the new Magnus chase book comes earlier, this September.

Ch 2- welcome to the camp, my personal hell

Hi, Nick here, the narration is going to change a bit more so.. well can't exactly say enjoy if you don't like the style (but it will be a really minor change), without further adieu lets pick up from where we stopped last time.

It was all dark, I was really terrified, where was I? Who were the people I saw? And who is this 'Percy'? So many questions, but nobody could give a decent answer; yeah first things first, I need to wake up.

As soon as I woke up I wished I hadn't, why? Well staring right at my face was the wolf monster thingy, my hair was standing up and I was ready to make my final wishes. Like I have mentioned before my sense of smell is very keen, but fear sometimes makes it malfunction (man, I make it sound like I am some kind of robot). So I tried to play asleep for a while until the monster went away and then woke up , took the plate with fruits on my right, ate some of the fruits and threw rest ( yeah go on I can already see you accusing me of littering ), on my right was a sweet smelling drink, I knew better to touch anything strange so I left it untouched. Now armed with the deadly fruit plate, I went on to save my life and escape from this hell. It was early everybody was asleep, or so I thought. I thought I could just walk away for once, but no, things had to get complicated. First I was naked (as in dire need of clothes), second there were goat monsters everywhere, _not goat monsters-satyrs,_ a voice in my head said. I was legitimately freaked out, but wait there's more, third as soon as I was thinking to cling on the hope to outrun as many satyrs as possible, a boy almost of my age wearing a tool belt around his waist came in front of me, not to mention the dragon that followed him was just a tiny bit scary (by that I mean it was huge and the scariest thing I had ever seen). "Going somewhere? Because if you are then, get some clothes before the police locks you up for public indecency." I didn't knew what to do, laugh it off and say that I was just going to run away from your strange monster factory or heed his advice ( what? Have you ever tried walking down a busy highway road buck naked? Believe me it's not pleasant. The guy with the tool belt started to frown and for a minute I thought he was going to unleash his dragon on me, but then offered me his hand to shake. I was confused, but he cleared it by saying "Hi, I am Leo Valdez, nice to meet you and no the dragon does not bite. So if you would come with me I could help you with some clothes and show you around the camp". I was a bit calmer now, this guy seemed okay, and if he said the dragon does not bite, it does not bite then, but I never let go of my plate the whole time.

After I got dressed up in some kind of camp t shirt and faded blue jeans, i was assaulted with the most dreaded question "what's your name?" Now I know that some people would think of this as a very dumb question to fear, but consider it from an orphan's point of view, our names signify what we are and I had many names, what should I give him as my name? Nick? Beast? The lowly Murderer. I suddenly saw that the guy backed up a few centimeters as if he knew what was I going through.

"Hey you are an orphan aren't you? Well you don't have to tell me about your life's story, I know how it feels like to be all alone, just tell me what should I call you as and well if you want to you can share other stuff with me, Leo the helper of the needy and devastated." I chuckled at this and said "call me Nick".

After that he took me to a theater and told me that I should see this orientation film, I couldn't say no, after all I had never seen a movie before in my whole life. After the movie I felt like puking, it so poorly made, a half crazed monkey could make better movies that that. After coming out of the theater I saw Leo giggling, I shot him an 'I-will-kill-you' look but that made him laugh even more. He then showed me around the camp and since it got late he told he would introduce me to everyone later.

For the first time in my whole life I slept on a bed, nightmares were there as usual, so I didn't paid them any heed. I was put in some kind of cabin with many children already asleep, most of them were around 16 to 12 years old, but there were really few and I thought this must some kind of camp for orphans, but then I remembered that during winter only those who have no home to go to stayed here., so that meant everyone here was homeless at least like me, I thought I would fit in. well the only thing I could do right now was to sleep.

(Next day)

I woke up to mayhem of animals disguised as humans, heck these guys are wild. After dodging flying mini bombs and spying drones, I somehow managed to freshen myself up and got dressed in the basic camp clothes, all I could think was when would Leo come and help me out of this zoo.

After some time I found that the cabin is called "Hermes" cabin. Strange name for a cabin but if it provided a roof on my head then I would take it. Leo came after some time and we started to take a walk around the park and meeting everyone. "So why was I put in Hermes cabin, it seems pretty full, and other cabins like the atremis cabin is totally empty?" Leo just looked at me and said " the Hermes cabin is a place for unclaimed campers to stay since Hermes is the god of travelers and other long listed stuff that I could mention but it would take too much time on my part, still it's a nice place but a bit wild." I was confused, while Leo had a tendency to over exaggerate things, I didn't understand what did he meant by unclaimed campers? Were all of the children I saw in the cabin orphans? I could see Leo was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the conversation so I just kept walking and tried to see the camp.

"So! the unclaimed one finally rises. Hi I am Thalia, lieutenant of hunters of atremis." I was suddenly startled by a teenage girl wearing silver jewelry and punk clothes, suddenly I remembered the girl from the healing cabin, and I asked "wait you were there.. in the healing cabin, right?" she nodded in acceptance and offered to show me around the camp since Leo had some urgent work to do.

"So what's the deal with being unclaimed, are there many orphans around here?" I asked Thalia. She laughed and said "no, unclaimed means that you have not been claimed by your godly parent and frankly you are the only unclaimed one right now." I was shocked by this, this place was getting stranger by the minute, now I could understand the fact that some orphans worship their prospective parents but to call them godly was too much, and it didn't felt like Thalia was joking. Thalia being the smarter one saw my confusion and told me that everyone here was different from a normal human in a way, because one of their parents was a Greek god. "So are you the daughter of atremis then? I mean being her lieutenant and all that?" she again chuckled and said "no atremis is a maiden goddess and she cannot have children and I am the daughter of Zeus the lord of the sky."

Things were getting clear now (only by a bit, but it was progress) then Thalia explained about the whole Olympian history in almost an hour and told me that I was kind of an anomaly since gods swore an oath on Styx to claim their children since the second titan war. I was really saddened even here I was the odd one out. What had I done to deserve this?

"Well if you are the leader of the hunters then where are the others?" I asked Thalia. She replied saying "They are out in the forest hunting monsters, they will be here in a minute or so" with this Thalia took her leave and left me in the uncharted enemy grounds. I was feeling warm around my chest now, first I thought it was due to a sense of belonging I was developing but later found that my silver chain was glowing and heating up. So I did the most sensible thing I was told to do in such situations, I tried to find a certain someone named Chiron.

(After some time)

To say I was shocked would be…. An exaggeration because by now I knew everything in this warped place was different, apparently this 'Chiron' was an immortal centaur who taught legendary heroes of the past, wow... how did he do it with his wise old man attitude? I mean it's like he knows the answer to a problem, tempts you with it and says 'all in good time' to further irritate you. Well he seemed a nice enough fellow. He told me (once again) about the Olympian history and some modern Greek history and some extremely modern history (like THE Percy (who is he?, wow thoughts in thoughts) defeat monsters large enough to destroy a regular school , seems legit, right? Wait don't look at me like that, what you are telling he actually did that come on, do I look that stupid? … Okay fine! Okay you win HE DID THOSE THINGS, what do think he is a popular novel character?)

"So son, now you know about the past, let's get to make your future, now since you are still unclaimed you are going through every training regiment and I want you at the wall in the next ... 10 minutes. See you there son."

Thank the gods for the small mercies known as Leo Valdez because he made sure I know the location of the wall. So I reached there and almost every mean looking person in the camp was there, on the bright side Leo was here. So somehow due to some really lopsided rule the new comers had to go first and since the hunters of atremis were here too their newest recruit was there, some girl named Sophie. So anyone who does not knows what a wall is, it's technically … a wall, which we have to climb, but since this place is so strange, we have to dodge machines, projectiles and other stuff while doing it and the winner gets to do anything to the loser (I think this rule was made just for me by the Hermes cabin).

It was a one on one between me and Sophie , we started, I being the one with no experience at climbing walls (except the ones in the slums, but they were normal walls to begin with) was behind, soon enough I had hit every obstacle possible and was still right behind Sophie (god knows how, sorry, gods know how) at the very end of the course, to win I tried to pull Sophie down since PVP was allowed and got an advantage but right before I could grab the trophy Sophie jumped above me and caught the trophy. Hell, from the look Sophie was giving me I knew I was a goner.

So I climbed down (insert-pushed) and landed on my feet (insert –face), then Sophie came down and said in an eerily calm tone "I was trying to be a fair sport since I am a cloud nymph but seems like you chose otherwise, you made me look bad as a new comer , you know what time for your punishment loser." After that she kicked me in the ribs, this shocked everyone and everyone gathered around me cheering for Sophie to beat me up. She then kicked me in my abdomen, then lifted me up and threw me on a rock, I was badly hurt, and my head was bleeding, I looked around to see Leo but he was not here, even Thalia was there, just watching. I was angry, not at them but at myself, I let myself believe that there was anybody in the world that cared about me, this was no camp for helping children, and this was just another pit where people fought for survival. Sophie kept kicking and punching me. At last I begged "Please stop, I am sorry, please." She smirked and looked around her to see the cheering crowd and said "okay, but I want something as compensation." (like hell girl, didn't beating my ass up wasn't enough) but I said okay, to be honest I didn't had much to give and there was a low chance anything she took could make me sad , oh boy I was wrong. She just put her hand near my neck and grabbed the chain; I freaked out "NO anything but that." To this she countered "You don't have anything else that has much value to me." And she snapped the chain open and took it, and then it happened, the first time became the beast while being conscious.

Haha … I am evil, cliffhanger… okay that is sooo cheesy. Never mind, as for not uploading these past few days, well I was sick as hell. So sorry and expect more chapters soon, perhaps next day?

Hi, Nick here next chapter I become the beast while being conscious of it for the first time, wait why is this strange goddess here, what's happening to me, why do I have silver hair now? Don't miss the next chapter


	4. The fall, the change

Disclaimer:

I do not own Percy Jackson series.

Hi, author here, Nick will be going under … some personality changes, so he could (insert – definitely) going to be a douche later.

Ch – 3

The fall

Darkness, only darkness … where was I, who was I? What was going on? Then it hit back like a storm and the rage found into my mind, and I unleashed it on purpose on the girl, she deserved it, I warned her, another person I want in Erebos. Wait, these aren't my thoughts, consciousness hit me and I found the beast in front of me. I wanted to stop him, but he said just one line "Nobody cares anymore." And I gave up and let him take over me.

(In the real world)

I was writhing in pain (what conscious release of beast is not pleasant) then I began to change into the 'beast', everyone was shocked. My nails grew and hardened; hair started growing on my neck, forming a collar, my muscle mass increased and my ears enlarged and incisors grew too (just imagine the beast from the beauty and the beast with more humane features or more like a mix of animal and human, I pulled it off better than the beast in the fairy tale though).

Sophie was looking scared, like the most of the audience. I then launched myself at her and grabbed her by her forehead and pummeled her face into the ground, or at least tried, Sophie got away from my hold and sneered at me, "I knew you were a monster after all, prepare to meet your death vile creature." And she started shooting me with her arrows. I just stood there and took them all in the chest, surprisingly they all broke away on contact. Sophie was shocked too, she backed away to prepare for her next attack, big mistake on her part. I lunged forward and started to maul her face like I had done with Vanessa. She cried in pain, her face was ruined with claw marks and blood. She got up and tried to attack me but I just punched her in the gut and sent her flying, then hell broke loose.

The hunters all came at me with their numerous weapons, but nothing was able to penetrate my skin. Then Thalia shot me with thunder, I was enraged, not because I was electrified but because I considered her a friend or an acquaintance at least. I looked around and saw that each camper around me was ready for battle; even Chiron came out with his bow. I suddenly felt a massive headache and fell to my knees clutching my head.

(In my mindscape)

The beast was seethed "look what your new friends a want to do to you, and Leo is still a no show. It's your own fault for trusting anyone other than me to take care of you." I was angry too, but at the beast, how could he say something about them, they were going to kill the beast not me, right? Then I looked around and saw nothing that can kill the beast, they knew nothing of the beast and wanted to kill me. I saw red and let the anger drown me even further, "Kill them all". Unknown to me, the part of my soul that represents humanity just became smaller.

(At Olympus)

Atremis was sitting in the council room on her throne, when she heard the cries of pain from her hunters, she excused herself, explaining the situation and left for camp half blood.

(At camp half blood)

I was wreaking havoc now, most of the hunters had fallen back and the campers were injured and then a silver light shone and a girl of seventeen showed up, I being the raging monster I was, lunged towards her to kill , but she just swatted me away like a fly, then she came to me, lifted me up by the neck and choked me, after some time I started to twitch and foamed in the mouth and fell on the ground , then she said "Be gone wild monster , I will have your skin maimed out and give it to the hunter whom you have put on death's door, don't worry I healed her before coming here. Sophie was her name, right? Brave child to have faced such monster without any advanced training." I wanted to kill her but I didn't even have the strength to stand. Was it the end of me?

(In my mindscape)

I was going to die, panic was taking hold of me , then I heard the goddess say that she will give my skin to Sophie as a prize was living after a fight with me, how could she! She was making me look like the villain, I was just surviving the world, she was the one who attacked and I retaliated, then the beast looked at me and said "Your humanity is a weakness, give it up and you will have enough power to survive anything in the world." I was dumbfounded, judging by the tone he was dead serious. I asked in confusion "Won't I die if I give up my humanity, like my soul will die or something right?" "Nope, you are special, you are everything yet nothing, you are separate from the herd and that's why you need more power to survive the world, after all it's you against the whole world … right?" At this moment I felt a sense of kinship between the beast and me, it hit me in the head, the beast was me, my emotions that I had locked up to be stronger, now that being was asking me to merge with him and give up my human part. I did it without any other thought.

(In the real world)

Atremis was closing in to take the kill and gift it to Sophie, and then I started to change. My features lightened, the hair lessened but everything else was the same. Her thousands of year old knowledge told her to fall back. I rose to my feet and growled at her "I will not let you make a prize out of me foul Olympian, I will survive you, this camp and the whole world". Atremis was seething; nobody had called her a foul creature in her whole life. She launched at me I put my hands up to block her attacks, she rained a barrage of arrows at me, everyone in the camp had moved to a safe distance by now, so the only causality she could see was me. I kept jumping back to avoid her attacks, but after some time she just grabbed me by the back and snapped my back on her knee (Imagine bane breaking batman's spine, yeah she was that wild) "So much for surviving me, I never let my prey escape".

(In my mindscape)

The merge had reached on the next level, I could feel my humanity and emotions were dying, even if I wanted I couldn't do anything about it.

(In real world)

I began to glow, atremis was clearly annoyed now, and 'why wouldn't he die!' she thought. I again rose up to my feet this time I had exchanged my invulnerable skin for skills, how I got it? I don't know, but I guess the beast had a lot of time on his hand these past 18 years to refine his skills. But I was not totally vulnerable too; my hands and legs were still tough as diamond. My chest was vulnerable now, but to compensate for it I got a perfect sized coat, it felt like leather but didn't look like it, I thought to investigate the matter later if I even remembered about it.

Atremis again started to shoot arrows at me, but they broke away as usual, then she used knives in close ranged combat with me, I was falling back, I was not scared for the first time, but neither did I felt any kind of courage, just a deep fire to survive. Atremis then burst into a barrage of kicks and punches, they connected and she broke my left leg, my spine, my neck and my ribs. I was down again (I know, I sucked during that fight; bear with me perhaps two more deaths?)

(In my mindscape)

I growled, I needed more power and power I got.

(In real world)

Atremis was trying to close in to stab me in the mouth to check if I could be impaled there, but I stood up again all healed up and now with two silver bracelets on each of my hand, my senses had heightened beyond human capacity. I was getting ready to win.

This time Atremis went crazy and was a blur, but so was I and dodged nearly all of her attacks and those I didn't even affect me. I flicked my wrists and in came two silver daggers in my hand ( You see my daggers are really special they are retractable with silver chains at their bottom hooks, I even named them, the right hand one is ' Truant the XLCII' and the left hand one is ' Bulbasaur', what? Don't look at me like that, I like to bond with my weapons as much is possible) I was giving Atremis hell, she was the one on the defense now and had several cuts, with ichor flowing out of them. I sensed she was trying to bide for time, but it was too late I had given her the time "Young beast you fought valiantly but you are going to die now and I would make sure you suffer in Erebos for cutting me" and she launched some silver beam from the sky, I knew it was going to kill me, but I still fought it by running towards it. Atremis fell down after the exhaustion.

(In my mindscape)

I felt my body vaporizing, I wanted to survive but I didn't know what to do. Then a person appeared in front of me, he seemed pale and ghostly but had the build of a licensed hunter (How do I know? Well I pulled a prank on one a few years ago with some gum, rice and pigeons) "Who are you?" I asked he just smiled and said "No time for that kid, I don't enough time left in this world; I came here to advice you on some things. First , stop giving up more parts of your humanity, because it will make you less adaptive, you have just some minuscule left don't lose it, second for more power just accept what is yours, claim your birthright, become more than just a survivalist, become a hunter". I was confused "How?" "You have a deep power coursing through you and it's syncing with you now for some reason , just accept that you are a hunter not a wild beast or predator" I wanted to believe him but didn't do so, I had been betrayed too many times so I replied "Thanks for the advice but if I have to be anything I want to be a wild predator known as the hunter" He just smiled and said "Then go on accept your lineage and become what you want to be". I did as he said and something in my mindscape changed, it became silver with and orb in the center of it I went towards in it and was born anew, I was no longer Nick the slick or the beast or the lowly murderer I was the moonlight hunter Nick. ( I am so sorry, but I just wanted to see you guys cringe. Happy cringing)

(In real life)

The light cleared away and I was still standing my features had changed now, my hair were a bit longer and all silver, my irises had turned silver , I had a black tattoo just under my left eye, it was a waning moon with the north star beneath it. I had maintained my muscular build, the bracelets on my writs were had now enlarged and the coat was now a like jacket, a winter jacket. I had a silvery aura around me (Did I mention that I became a bit pale and totally a lady killer, what just look at the story's cover pic, yep I look like that guy but with a tattoo under the left eye.)

Everyone was shocked, I was shocked, and atremis was shocked (sorry, I wanted to see if can spell shocked multiple times without getting the spelling wrong, pay up Percy) I walked towards the now exhausted atremis and punched her in the gut, before she could even bat an eyelash, I kicked her in the jaw. "So nobody survives atremis eh? I guess there is a first time for everything" I then turned towards the campers and the hunters "I apologize for the mess I made, I was not in the control of my body but I am now, thank you." Some campers and hunters relaxed but others were on the guard, then it happened, I was once again covered in a silvery aura but this time it didn't felt like it came from me, above my head was … ( I hope you have guessed what is to come) a mark, the mark of atremis, I was confused , was I being claimed or adopted by atremis? Then I decided I didn't care. Thalia came forward and said "What is the meaning of this trickery! We all know atremis is a maiden goddess", I didn't have an answer for that. Then I got a chill in my back and I looked towards atremis, she had gotten up "Who are you? I am still a maiden, but then how?" "I can answer that, atremis" I looked towards the side and saw the pale man again; he came towards atremis and stood in front of her. To say atremis was shocked was an understatement "John, I saw you die to a Nemian lion 18 years ago" she asked. The pale man-john- replied " I am still dead but when my son decided to forgo his humanity to survive I had to step out of his soul and give him his birthright." Atremis looked at me and then at john and said "I He's not my son, I am still a maiden" "I will explain everything... it started 19 years ago in Toronto, Canada…"

And cut, so that was it, please tell me how you like my story so far.

Hi, nick here , so this guy just comes and claims that he is my dad, yeah right, I refuse to believe I am half Canadian , I mean I was in san Francisco this whole time, Who is this calypso and Nemian lion, wait I am not human? Next time a tale too old, don't miss it.


End file.
